


Now that I have you here

by seopphicsj



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seopphicsj/pseuds/seopphicsj
Summary: Loosely based on little mix's One I’ve Been Missing.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 37





	Now that I have you here

_11:22 pm_ the time in her phone read.

_Crap, it's getting late._

Soojin raced through the busy crowd in the street hoping to catch the last train for the day at 11:30 pm. It wasn't like her to be late to any place or any occasion. Heck, if you asked her friends, they would say that she's the most diligent of the 6.

Today is an exception though. She's been held back at work by that middle-aged man, not much older than her, which is her boss, saying she has a few more blueprints to take care of before she goes.

She scoffed.

Soojin wasn't dumb; she knows the real reason why she was kept in the office by her boss. _That man can't take a freaking hint, can't he?_ Their boss has been trying to get with Soojin from the moment she got transferred to their department. It is a no-brainer that Soojin was total eye-candy, but the girl wasn't interested. Not when she already has her _own_ eye-candy.

Good thing Soojin managed to finish the additional workload her boss dumped unto her. Immediately packing her stuff and leaving the office not before waving goodbye to some of her seatmates. Just some of the few who were unlucky to be stuck at work during Christmas Eve.

She arrived in the subway just in time when it was loading its last batch of passengers for the day. She took a seat beside an older lady who smiled at her in which she returned one back. She sighed as she leans back in her seat checking her phone for new messages. Her lips tugging up into a smile as she opened one from the contact name _"Baby"._

_Baby [10:05] : Jjin-ah~ I know we saw each other this morning but I miss you. : <_

_Baby [10:38] : Jin Jin! how come you're not home yet?? Were you held back at work?_

_Baby [11:01] : I talked to Soyeon unnie, looks like your ass of a boss tried to get a hold of you again._

_Baby [11:02] : I swear if that man took advantage of your kindness, I'll cut his peepee off._

_Baby [11:05] : Get home safe my love, I'll wait._

"Oh Shu, I'm sorry baby." she muttered to herself. If only she had said no to her boss, just this one time, then she could've been home earlier cuddling in the arms of her girlfriend but now she's here, sitting alone in a train with the cold creeping up her neck.

_I should've brought the scarf Shuhua wanted me to bring this morning_. She smiled fondly at the memory of Shuhua chasing her with a thick scarf in hand, before she gets to step out of the house. The shorter girl had to tip-toe just to wrap the scarf around her neck.

_"Shu, it's not even cold right now. I'll be fine don't worry." she said before unwrapping the scarf and placing it gently in the younger's hands. She placed a chaste kiss on top of Shuhua's head before stepping out of the house with the younger holding the door for her. "Besides, I'll be home before the snow falls."_

Seems like the universe is biting Soojin in the ass, because not only is she late for her Mini Christmas Eve celebration with her girlfriend but she's also very cold with only a white sweater to give her the bare minimum warmth.

Soojin heard her stop being announced through the speakers, that's her cue that she's nearing her stop. She slung her bag on her shoulder as she stood up and waited at the nearest door. Once the doors open, she got off the train and exited the subway, hauling for a cab to bring her to their apartment.

-

_11:51pm_

She carefully made her way in their place, locking the door behind her. The first thing she noticed was that the lights in the living room was off. She strutted across the room to the switch, turning the lights on.

"Shu?" she whisper-yelled, dropping her stuff in the corner making a mental note to put it in their room later. The living room, where Shuhua usually waits, was unusually empty and quiet giving Soojin no clue where the younger was. She strode to the kitchen hoping to see the younger one there but still no Shuhua was found.

Finally, two balls of fluff came running towards her, greeting her with their wagging tails. “Hello babies, where’s mama hm?” the two pups just stared at her with their tongues out, obviously still glad over Soojin’s arrival.

_Where could have she gone?_ In Soojin’s mind, there are alarms going off and it was red everywhere. She knows Shuhua is old enough to take care of her own but it still bothered Soojin a lot whenever the younger wasn’t around her or that she has no clue where the other is.

Soojin sighed. She thought maybe Shuhua went straight to bed, too tired of waiting for the older to come home. She can’t blame Shuhua though. She promised she’d be home early, but she left the younger waiting, hanging on to her now empty promise.

She entered the master’s bedroom and the first thing she felt was the cold wind of winter hitting her right in the face. The doors leading to the balcony was open but before Soojin could even close them, she saw a silhouette leaning on the fences of their balcony.

“Shu,” she called out. The girl turned around to face her and almost instantly, a big smile grew on the younger’s face. Soojin stepped outside – low key regretting it because it was hella cold- and she stood beside the younger, mirroring her position. “I’m really sorry I made you wait this long. I should’ve just said no to my boss. I promised I’ll be home early, but I broke it.”

“You broke nothing Jinjin,” Shuhua smiled at her, taking her hand. “If I remembered correctly, you said you’d be home before the snow falls. Sure, it’s cold, but snow hasn’t fallen yet.”

“Oh?” Soojin took a good look at her surroundings and the younger was right. The streets were still clean; there were still no traces of snow anywhere. “You waited out here too see if I’d keep my promise?”

Shuhua nodded. “That,” she diverted her gaze into the night sky “and I really like winter, so I wanted to be here to witness the first snow fall. Now with you here, it’s even better.” The younger stared back at her with lights in her eyes. Those pair of doe eyes that shone brighter than the stars in the sky.

Soojin’s heart was about to combust. When she said that Yeh Shuhua has that particular look in her eyes that is attractive, she wasn’t lying. Whenever the younger looks at her, she feels like she’s the most wonderful human in the world. And to Shuhua she is. This is just one of the moments she treasures the most. Her, Shuhua, and the universe witnessing this tooth-aching moment they are sharing. Gosh, she wants nothing more than to kiss the younger right then and there.

So she did.

Shuhua almost stumbled when Soojin rushed towards her, grabbing her by the neck and pressing their lips together. She snaked her arms around the older’s waist, pulling her close – as if they weren’t close enough.

Just as things began to heat up, Soojin felt something cold fall on her nose causing her to pull back from the younger. “Is something wrong?” Shuhua asked.

“Oh no no. I think something landed on my face,” she chuckled. The younger studied her face, squinting to see what tried to touch her girlfriend’s face.

“Omo! Jinjin look!” Shuhua bounced enthusiastically pointing at something at Soojin’s face. The said girl just looked at her confused before giggling, “Shu, how can I possibly see my own face?”

“Oh right!” Shuhua quickly fished out her phone and took a snap of the girl’s face. “It’s a snowflake!”

_Oh wow!_ Soojin took a closer look at the photo. Although the one on her face completely melted, the one on the phone held a perfect shape. “That looks so cute~”

“You arrived just in time,” the shorter one intertwined their fingers, leaning her head against Soojin. “It looks really pretty, the snow.”

Soojin wasn’t looking at the snow. She watched the moon illuminated Shuhua, making her ivory skin more stunning under the moonlight. _Yes, very pretty._

“You want to head inside, Jjin?”

“Yeah, sure.”

-

“I’m sorry we missed our mini celebration,” She handed to her girlfriend a cup of hot chocolate she made. “We planned a lot of things for Christmas Eve.” She sighed. _That’s the 7 th time today._

“Hey, cheer up! We can just do everything we planned tomorrow morning.” Shuhua rubbed the knuckles on her hand. “Let’s just rest for now, okay?”

Soojin nodded and watched as the clock strikes 12, her little frown turning into a smile. “Merry Christmas, Love.”

-

The phone on Soojin’s bedside table buzzed playing “All I want for Christmas is You” as its ringtone. She figured Shuhua changed it while she was still sleeping. And as for the younger, she was already gone from the bed. Soojin turned to look at the time. _8:30 am._ “She’s up early.”

As if on cue, she hears pan clanking outside their room. She tidied up their bed, before heading to the kitchen to see the younger struggling with whatever she was trying to make. “If you wanted breakfast, you could’ve just told me.”

Shuhua almost dropped the pan she was holding, thanking herself for not being that clumsy this time. “Good Morning, Jjin!” She put the pan down and went to her girlfriend who was leaning against the kitchen counter, giving her a kiss on the cheeks. “I wasn’t making it for me. I wanted to make breakfast for you for a change.”

“Let me help you at least,” Soojin went over to examine Shenhua’s workplace. Her eyes glancing at the ingredients the younger took out. “Also, you don’t want a salty pancake, do you?” she held up the jar of salt which the younger probably mistook as the sugar.

The two spent their morning preparing food, decorating their apartment, wrapping gifts, and setting up the Christmas tree whilst dancing along to a Christmas playlist Shuhua had put up.

-

_11:29 pm_

“Thank you so much for today!”

Soojin and Shuhua, along with their friends Soyeon, Yuqi, Minnie, and Miyeon, celebrated Christmas at the two’s places. The celebration lasted longer than they expected. They got to exchange the gifts and have lots of laughter over wine and of course food, ‘cause who even would want to miss Seo Soojin’s cooking especially during Christmas.

“Get home safe!” Shuhua waved goodbye to the four who each has a plastic bag containing the same food they had. They can’t get enough of the girl’s food. Shuhua turned to her girlfriend with a serious look on her face. “You know, you should seriously consider doing a business with you cooking. Gordon Ramsay might even want to buy food from you.”

“I love cooking, but I don’t want to make it a job. Besides,” She caressed the younger’s face “I already have three children to take care of.”

Shuhua was momentarily confused with what the older said. “Three? When did we get another puppy?” When she saw Soojin giggling, it hit her. “Oh… Oh! Yah! How dare you!” Before she can even land a playful hit on Soojin’s arm, the older has already plopped herself down on the sofa clutching at her stomach from too much laughing.

“You’re too mean, you know that?”  
  
“Mhm, cuddle me” Soojin scooted over so the younger can seat beside her. Shuhua obliged, wrapping her arms around the older with her head against Soojin’s chest. The two stayed like that for a while until Soojin decided to break the silence. “Shu?”

“Yes, love?”

“Are you happy?”

It wasn’t really like Soojin to initiate a talk like this but Shuhua goes along, nonetheless. It’s a very rare moment for her and she has no intention to ruin it. “Of course, I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“It because lately,” Soojin paused, shifting her position so that she’s the one against the younger’s chest. “I felt like I haven’t been the best girlfriend when you’ve been nothing but the epitome of a perfect partner. I keep wondering if I really deserve you.”

Shuhua remained silent for a while, her fingers brushing through the older girl’s hair. “Is that what you really think?” Shuhua can’t believe the words that she heard from the girl just now. If anyone should be wondering anything, it should be Shuhua. Until now, it’s still a shock to her on how she managed to steal the heart of the Ice Princess herself. The Seo Soojin that everybody wanted but could never have. The Seo Soojin who with one look can kill you but once you get through that tough icy exterior, you’ll see the most selfless, loving, and caring girl who is also very shy. “Jjin-ah, look at me.”

Soojin got up from her position to face the younger who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. “I- You know what? It’s a stupid question. Just for- “Before she can even finish what she was saying, Shuhua placed a finger over her lips, shutting her up.

“I would’ve shut you up with my own mouth, but now is not the time,” Shuhua said teasingly bringing her hands down, clasping it over Soojin’s. “Let me talk first, okay?”

“When I pursued you, I wasn’t aiming for anything perfect. I pursued you not because I think you’re perfect but because you were someone who completed me. When the two of us are together, I feel whole. It’s not perfect, but it’s enough. There is no such thing as a perfect relationship. We all will come across bumpy roads but what really matters is how we deal with it. Some might go around that bump, taking another route now knowing where that path might lead them. Some might give up and cut the journey there. You and me, we’ll go right above it. How you ask? Because when I have you here by my side, anything is possible. We’d float right above that path; you know like Jasmine and Aladdin in their magic carpet. I know I made no sense there, but the point is that you, Seo Soojin, are the love of my life and I wouldn’t ask for anything more.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Soojin took the younger in her arms, clinging unto her like a koala. “Yeh Shuhua, I love you so much.” She mumbled into the other’s neck.

“I love you too Jjin-ah. There’s no better gift than having you’re here with me. Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas”

_I’m sorry I ain’t been around._

_I’ll make it up to you now._

_‘Cause I need to show you, just how much I love you this Christmas._


End file.
